Angel in His Ear
by Makai-Rahl
Summary: ONESHOT. AU sorta. What if Ben Carmine really wasn't all alone while the rest of Delta searched for him? What if Anya could hear everything and tries to give him hope to pull through to the end? My first GOW fic, so please review! Anya/Ben C. Friendship


Disclaimer: Yeah I know. I don't own any of it. Damn

A/N: So this is my first Gears fic, so please review! also, it's been a while since I've played this section of the game, so if I botch some of the wording, I'm sorry.

He was alone. His world had utterly gone to shit and there was nothing that he could do about it. When he felt his body hit the ground, or the bottom of the worm; or what ever the hell it was, knew that it was over. Benjamin Carmine, of Delta squad and youngest brother of Madison, Clay and Anthony Carmine was going to die this day. His back had been broken in the fall, and he couldn't move the lower half of his body. All that the Gear could do was crawl forward in what he hoped was the right direction, trying not to cry while he tried to radio his squad or control again.

"Sarge? Dom? Anyone? This is Private Ben Carmine…I'm inside this big worm or something, I've been hurt…I can't feel my legs…"

"Carmine? Are you there? This is control over…" the voice that answered him was female. Ben smiled a little under his helmet, thanking whatever power there was that she was on the other line.

"Yes…I'm here…I don't know where I am though, I'm hurt bad ma'am. Those white ticker things…I think that they broke my back or something." he didn't want to look. When the little white scurrying things came out of the worm, they first reminded the Private of those ticker things, without the glowing things on their backs. He had tried to crawl away as fast as he could, but it wasn't good enough, and they had caught him, taken what they wanted, and hopefully the sarge could get to him beofre they came back. "I'm all alone ma'am! What the hell am I supposed to do? It hurts so bad…" His voice was starting to break, and he could feel hot tears on his cheeks now. The pain that wasn't there before threatened to crawl up into his chest.

"Just hang in there Ben, Marcus and Dom are on their way to your position right now. Hang in there sweetheart. You're doing just fine. Don't give up Ben." Anya's voice was crackling in Carmine's ear again, and with it, he had some small shred of hope that it was all going to be all right…

Rolling over onto his back, he laid his head down and stared at the top of the worm, hoping that the rest of his squad would get there before the little white things came back.

"Carmine? Ben are you still there?" Anya's voice crackled, but it was muffled, like his ears were packed with cotton. He was getting sleepy and didn't really want to answer her, but did anyway.

"Yes ma'am. But things are getting a little hazy, I can't hear you very well."

"You need to stay awake for me Carmine! Ben stay with me!" the voice was frantic now, but calm at the same time. Ben guessed that she was the only person in the world that could do that.

"I'm tryi-AHHHH! THEY'RE BACK AHHH NO! OH MY GOD THEY HAVE ME AGAIN!"

Anya winced slightly as the earpiece in her ear went loud as she listened to the youngest member of Delta was once again overtaken by the "white ticker things." Then there was nothing, and she feared the worst.

"Ben, come in!"

"Ma'am?" his breathing was labored, raspy. He coughed a few times.

"Are you all right?" Anya leaned forward in her seat? And by this time, the whole command room had gone silent, watching the blonde in her seat.

"No, I don't know if I'll make it…Ma'am, tell my brothers… and my ma…that I love them-AHHH GET THEM OFF ME!SOMEONE HELP ME! GET THEM THE HELL OFF!" That's when Anya heard him stop yelling for a moment, and gunshots could be heard in the background of Ben's raspy breathing. The silence for a moment, crying and, "Sarge…sarge! I'm sorry, I tried…Sarge I'm sorry…tell my brothers…and my ma…that I…oh…"

"Control?" a new voice now dominated Anya's ear.

"Yes Marcus?" Anya had tears in her eyes, she knew what had happened, but it hadn't sunk in yet.

"We found Carmine. He's KIA." his voice was quiet, reserved. She could see his face in her mind's eye; he would be bending down, and pulling the COG tags from the young man's neck and putting them in the pouch that held all of his brothers. He would be blinking several times, the only betrayal of emotion that got through.

"R-roger that Delta." Anya switched her radio to receive only, and got up from her desk. She didn't k now what was going to happen now, but she knew one thing. Ben, as well as his brothers, had died fighting for what he had believed in. That one day they would be properly mourned. This was not that day however, and after a few more minutes, went back to her desk and went back to work.

Years later, one Mrs. Carmine would thank her for being there for her youngest son, Anya had wished there had been more that she could have done. Mrs. Carmine reassured her though, that she had been "the angel in his ear guiding him to a better place".

That was all Anya could ask for.


End file.
